uncle_shermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kissinator 3
Kissinator 3 is a 3D action game for Real Life , released in July 2018. It is a follow-up game of the installment Kissinator and 2 . The game's plot centers around the disappearance of the Golden Lips , and having to rescue the rulers of the Kiss Land from the Big Butt Bullies. One key aspect introduced in this title is the additional Weapons with unique powers. Additionally, players can select their character from a pool of playable characters prior to starting the game, and each of these characters have their own unique playstyle that gives them advantages and disadvantages over other characters. Story On an evening in the Land of Kisstonia Blaine and Jacob are walking along a path. Suddenly , a strange creature begins to explain that the Big Bully Butts have kidnapped six of her fellow Kissing Guardians and that she needs their help. However, The Bully Butt King emerges from the portal and traps the creature inside an orb before disappearing. Blaine in trying to stop him, goes into the portal, and jacob soon follow in order to assist him. The heroes soon end up in the Kiss Land where the journey mainly takes place. After going through 8 Worlds, the group encounter The Big Butt King in where he is keeping the last Kissing Guardian; the only one whom has not been saved yet. After the group successfully defeats The Big Butt King, the last Kissing Guardian is saved. However, the celebration is cut short by The Big Butt King surprisingly returning, capturing all 8 Kissing Guardians in a large diamond orb, and escaping to World 9, a theme park modeled after the Big Butt King. The heroes make their way through this world, and encounter the king again . Here, The Big Butt King makes use of dangerous Soul Armor turning into The Soul of the Big Butt King initiating the final battle. The group manages to defeat him after hitting the 20 weak spots, and rescue all of the Kissing Guardians. Now safe from the king , they thank the heroes as they go through a Portal back to Pennsylvania. Gameplay Kissinator 3 '' is action shooter game in 3D. The player must navigate through levels, defeating enemies and collecting power-ups on the way. The player clears a level by reaching the last room at the end before losing a life. The player will have as much time as they need, but if the lever timer reaches an hour the player will automatically lose. The player can also store collected power-ups in the item storage, allowing them to be collected and saved. It is unlocks by being purchased for $4.99.The player can also collect crystals, which allow the player to unlock certain levels. Points are earned by collecting items and defeating enemies, and are used to determine the player's high score in a level. The player completes the main game when they clear all the main levels and completes the entire game when all bonus worlds and levels are complete and all crystals are collected. Multiplayer Players' score results at the end of a stage. This is shown when there are at least two active players after a course has been cleared. For the first time in a Kissinator game supports up to four-player simultaneous multiplayer, allowing players to control Blaine, Jacob, Fartszee, Pooper, and Braden; additional players can drop in at any time by requesting. The game will be paused and the players will wait a minute for the player to be added. It can take even longer when playing in a out of bounds place. Players can drop out by pausing and requesting the pause menu, similar to ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. U; in this game, however, players can also switch characters before entering a stage. Each character has different abilities, that make them all differ from each other. Players also share lives when playing in multiplayer, rather than each player having a separate life counter, when playing solo. The game uses a cooperative and competitive multiplayer system; each player works together to get to the end of the stage, but is ranked based on points earned out of the total score at the end. Blaine's Next Level Network Kissinator 3 features Blaine's Next Level Network support in the form of Paper6 integration and these features are first enabled on a given save file after progressing a bit into the game. With Paper6 , players could make a post at any point on the World Map or after completing a stage by tapping the "Post" icon; other players' posts could also be viewed. Ghost Players are created after the player clears a course without losing a life, and they perfectly recreate the player's movements throughout the course, automatically distributing them to other players. Players who receive the data can play through an already cleared course with three Ghost Players. While traveling through a course, the Ghost Players occasionally carry gifts behind them that when caught can contain various items. The Blaine's Next Level Network settings for this title can be changed at any point by pausing the game and selecting the Network icon button. Returning elements Kissinator 3 plays very similarly to Kissinator 2, being a 3D platformer. Not many things returned making this second sequel differ from the others providing a new game experience, but not getting rid of the elements that made the originals great. Kissinators: Mini Mayhem This is a small Kissinator game available within this game. This can be accessed from the title screen after beating the main game once. The game, titled Kissinators: Mini Mayhem, is a 2D platformer with Blaine as the only playable character. The game can be accessed by touching the Kiss button found in the bottom-left corner of the screen Worlds The game features a large world map, consisting of 8 worlds, with 5 unlockable bonus worlds. Each world features a set of levels along with a check-in room. The check-in room allows the player(s) to see the collected crystals and others. When the player finishes a course with all crystals, the level icon will have a crystal on it. The player must have all level icons with crystals for 100% completion. Upon reaching World Star, the player can also see which stage has been cleared with which characters on the Map Progression screen or when approaching a stage. When all the stages in a world have been cleared with every character, kiss mark will be shown on the upper-right corner of the Map Progression screen. Characters Playable and abilities : See also: '' Supporting Cast Enemies and obstacles New Returning Items and objects Power-ups Items Luigi sightings A 8-bit Luigi appears on the moon the last 30 seconds of the timer at the end of : ''Main article: '' Like with ''New Super Luigi U, Super Mario 3D World features 8-bit Luigi sprites hidden in various parts of the game, not just restricted to levels. Development According to , early in development Peach was planned to reprise her role as damsel-in-distress. However, suggested to the development team that she should instead be a playable character, akin to . Super Mario 3D World ended up being the first, and so far, the only 3D Mario platformer in which Princess Peach is playable and not kidnapped. Reception Critical reception It has been requested that this section be rewritten and expanded to include more in-depth critic opinion on the game rather than just a simple, general list. (tagged on 17:30, 5 December 2017 (EST)). Super Mario 3D World received widespread critical acclaim and has been praised for its gameplay, visuals, music, level design, the Cat form's usefulness, and its improved 4-player co-op compared to New Super Mario Bros. Wii. However, it has been criticised for camera issues and co-op control issues. The game currently has a score of 93 on Metacritic and a score of 92.56% on Game Rankings. Mark Walton, reviewing for GameSpot, called the game an "exceptional craft" with "painstaking focus on the minute details that are integral to making it feel special." He also added that "one of the game's levels is a golden nugget of heavenly platforming joy, where ideas are rarely repeated--and if they are, they're given such a twist as to make them feel new again." Jose Otero of IGN gave the game a 9.6 out of 10, commenting that, "After 28 years of making marvelous Mario platform games, you'd think Nintendo would run out of ideas. But Super Mario 3D World defies such logic and creativity sets itself apart-in good ways-from its outstanding recent predecessors." Chris Carter, reviewing for Destructoid, called it one of the greatest Mario games ever made and gave it a 10 out of 10, stating, "Why is 3D World so good? Because it's essentially a complete refinement of everything that was great about 3D Land, a game that I happen to think is criminally underrated. 3D World is pretty much a joy ride from start to finish--and that "start" is as quick as ever." Adam Cook from God is a Geek scored the game as a 100, saying, "Unimpeded creativity drips from every moment, forcing an awed expression from the most cynical of mouths. Decades old ideas are renewed with such ease and simplicity that it’s almost unnerving. I’ve fought Bowser more times than I can even remember, yet the first encounter somehow feels fresh. There’s always a princess, there’s always another castle, Bowser is still involved (this time he’s stolen Sprixies and locked them in jars) – it’s the design and execution of it all that makes it so special." Sales As of December 21, 2017, Super Mario 3D World is the third-best selling game for the and the second-best selling Mario game on the Wii U, selling 5.70 million units worldwide. Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see . * The first key visual. * Four of the playable characters: , , and . * . * The . * One of the seven . * The extended key visual showcasing the entire . Original soundtrack : Main article: '' The game's official original soundtrack, "Super Mario 3D World Original Sound Track" has been released to members in Japan, Europe, and Australia, and has been performed by the . Staff : ''Main article: '' The game producer is , and the game direction is done by and Kenta Motokura. The main characters' voices are done by , and . General game production is done by and . Pre-release and unused content : ''Main article: '' Early concept artwork reveals that Cat characters were going to have five fingers, and that Princess Peach's Cat Suit was going to incorporate her brooch. The levels shown off in the E3 demo also have different world and number placements than the final game. Additionally, several sound clips were changed to brand new ones when they were reused ones from previous games in the demo, and several pieces of music were changed to being orchestrated in the final product. Glitches The glitch in action : ''Main article: '' Long Jump glitch The glitch only occurs when the player is Small Toad. If while holding the snowball the player performs a Long Jump, Toad will be pushed backwards. Quotes : ''Main article: '' * ''It's-a Me, Mario! (Mario being selected) * Oh, nooooo! (Peach while falling) * Let's go! (Rosalina while the level starts) * He he he, gotcha! (Luigi while collected a stamp/green star) * Gotcha! (Toad getting a stamp) Media : : References to other games * : There is a bonus game starring available on the title screen, called Luigi Bros. It is played similarly to this game, except both playable characters are Luigi. Also, the big on the very top of must be hit multiple times, getting flatter every time it's hit, just like it does in Mario Bros. * : Some levels have tiles that resemble the ground tiles from this game. The main theme from Super Mario Bros. is covered for bonus areas and (whose theme comes from Super Mario 3D Land). An 8-bit Luigi sprite from this game can be seen swimming in the background in Bowser's Highway Showdown. Additionally, has an 8-bit Luigi, Coin and Super Mushroom sprites moving along the walls of the stage. Likewise, all of the Luigi sightings are based on his sprite from this game. In addition, the bonus area in resembles Mario's 8-bit sprite from the game. After Bowser gets defeated in his regular boss battles, the bridge beneath him collapses, much like the castle bosses from this game. * : 's 8-bit sprite from the game can be found in the secret area of . * : Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad are playable characters. The Mario Bros. and the Princess's abilities are based off of theirs from this game, as well as Toad's speed advantage. In addition, Toad having blue spots is possibly a reference to Toad in the original version of this game, in which his sprite appears blue. Doors have the same design and color. A cover of the character select music from this game plays in the casino slot minigame , as well as in the Coin Bonus areas of the game. also appear and are used in the same way they were used in Super Mario Bros. 2. Ships make an appearance. The two game's stories are also similar, with Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad going to another land and saving it from an evil villain in both games. ** : The player is required to beat all levels with all of the characters (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and , the last one being a secret character) in order to unlock all the stamps and all five profile stars, mirroring how it was required that all characters in the game were required to beat all the levels to unlock the true ending. * : Like its predecessor, Super Mario 3D World shares some similarities to this game. The death jingle is a cover of that from this game. levels return from this game. In American and some European versions of the game, when first visiting a Toad House, the Toad will instruct the player to "Pick a box. Its contents will help you on your way.", which is a direct quoting from this game's Toad Houses. * : Chargin' Chucks and Galoombas return, and in the case of the former enemy, use the same sound effects for running and being defeated as in this game. Trampolines also use the same sound effect as in this game. The Beach Koopa artwork is also reused as a Stamp. Hitting the at the beginning of occasionally causes Super Mario World sound effects to play. * : The level contains Dash Panels, asphalt, and blocks that reference the courses from this game. Also, the music is a cover of that from the Mario Circuit courses from that game as well. * : The Cat Goombas make a similar meow to the cat notes from this game. * : uses a and in the same way used a and a in his battle with Mario. * /: In levels when players are riding , the music that plays is a cover of that of the music for , , and from this game. In Shifty Boo Mansion, the first Green Star is found by jumping into a painting, similar to how Mario enters paintings in this game and its remake. When the player catches a rabbit, the rabbit will give an item to the player, similar to how the rabbit gives Mario an item right after getting grabbed. * /: There are two Mystery Houses named Mystery House Melee in World 2 and the one in the later World Mushroom named Mystery House Brawl. Their objectives are to defeat all enemies to advance and go forth. This is a reference to both Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * : Characters can do a spin jump similar to the one in this game. * : The player can jump on to steal their shells and ride in them, similar to the power-up. * : The theme for has similarities to this game's music. In addition, Bowser ignores Peach and instead considers her an enemy instead of trying to abduct her, similar to in Super Princess Peach. * /: make an appearance, replacing from Super Mario 3D Land. returns and the levels where Captain Toad is playable contains the theme from the Super Mario Galaxy games. There are secret underground rooms where the player can collect sequences of for a limited time and receive a prize if all Coins are collected. Rosalina's special ability is the attack. Rosalina's emblem is a . , a stage based off of the Super Mario Galaxy games appears, and so do , and the . The Comet Observatory theme (3rd version) plays in the World Crown map area, while a cover of 's theme can be heard in , and . The final boss themes (and the Meowser defeated fanfare) have portions of the themes for the , , and . The overworld map of World Star has in the background. Also, Grumblumps have a similar appearance to . The Beat Block mechanic returns under the name "Beep Block", and the Beep Block stages return to the "beep-beep-beep-switch" rhythm as in Super Mario Galaxy 2 with the same tempo as the theme as well. There is additionally a level called ; this is in reference to the . * /: The abilities to do a simultaneous Ground Pound with multiple players, pick up other players, and place their character in a make a return. The rolling hill platforms from return. Assist Play is similar to Boost Mode from the latter game in that the player can stop/hinder enemies with the GamePad, as well as pause stage obstacles like the rolling hills. In , the night-time setting with the background aurora mirrors . colors are exactly the same as colors from these games. * : The installment is the follow-up game of this title, and thus has some similarities to said game. The game's cover of the Super Mario Bros. theme is reused, and a cover of the jazz variation of the main theme plays in . The snow theme and castle theme return in this game, but they are now orchestrated. , , , , , , , and all return. * : 's portrait from this game, located in , is reused. * : There are multiple levels/rooms that contain hordes of Coins, like the secret Coin Express stage, Conkdor Canyon Coin vault, and other various locations. Also, three bonus worlds are called , , and , just like the bonus worlds in this game. Golden Koopa Troopas and wearable coin blocks return in Golden Warp Pipes. References in later games * : The returns as an item. Stamp images are reused in 's fireworks. can also be collected in this game. The appears as an ad in . There is a DLC cup named the , which has a course called . Cat Peach also appears as a playable character. ** : The crown mechanic in Battle Mode is similar to the mechanic in multi-player of Super Mario 3D World, where the player with the highest score from one stage will be wearing a crown in the next stage. * : The game is a spin-off title based around the levels which originated from this game. Several elements from this game also return, including music. Super Bell Hill, Shadow-Play Alley, Clear Pipe Cruise, and Conkdor Canyon return as stages in this game. The ending cutscene also reveals that Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker is a prequel to this game. * : Peach and Rosalina's red costumes are based on their in Super Mario 3D World. ** : Several pieces of music from this game appear, and the Toad refers to Captain Toad's inability to jump. * : Cat Mario and Cat Peach appear as costumes, with their voice clips being recycled from this game. * : Several sound effects and voice clips from this game are reused. When is defeated, the appear as fireworks in the sky similar to when Bowser is defeated in The Great Tower of Bowser Land. Ty-Foos and Parabones reappear as enemies, as do Chargin' Chucks with their design from this game. Captain Toad's design from this game is reused. The sprites of Cat Mario and Cat Peach from Super Mario Maker appear in various Kingdoms. Names in other languages Trivia * If one counts the support items, Super Mario 3D World has the most traditional power-ups in any Mario platformer thus far, with eighteen power-ups (compared to Super Mario Bros. 3, which has nine). * The character icons from this game (with the exception of Rosalina and Captain Toad's icons) are used in Club Nintendo prizes. * If one looks closely, the plants dance to the background music, changing animations based on part of the song. * Oddly, the move is not mentioned in the game's instruction booklet. External links * * * * * References # # # # # # # # # Gallaway, Brad (February 19, 2014). GameCritics. Retrieved Apil 10, 2017. # Walton, Mark (November 19, 2013). GameSpot. Retrieved December 21, 2017. # Otero, Jose (November 19, 2013). IGN. Retrieved December 21, 2017. # Carter, Chris (November 19, 2013). Destructoid. Retrieved December 21, 2017. # Cook, Adam (November 19, 2013). God is a Geek. Retrieved January 1, 2018. # Grubb, Jeff (March 16, 2017). # # # # # ^ # # # # |} Retrieved from "https://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Super_Mario_3D_World&oldid=2438010" : * Navigation menu Views * * * * Personal tools * Not logged in * * * * Browse * * * * * * * * Navigation * * * * * * Community * * * * * Tools * * * * * * In other languages * * * This page was last modified on 21 May 2018, at 00:39. * Content is available under unless otherwise noted. * * * *